The Little Things
by acciodmhg
Summary: "It's the little things that I love about you Hermione." Some Dramione fluff is all. DM/HG, POST HOGWARTS.


**SUMMARY:** Hermione lets jealousy and rage get the best of her, but Draco comforts her with the little things.

**DISCLAIMER:** Aw, I'm not JK Rowling. So I don't own these characters, nor do I own the lyrics that have been placed below. Those lyrics belong to One Direction, woo.

**A/N: **Hi, hi! I've disappeared for a bit, school has been so crazy. But I'm back, and I'm stuck in a rut when it comes to Guide You Home. So I'm not sure when I'll be updating that. But here, have this super fluffy one shot. It's all fluff, literally. Nothing more, nothing less. Hope you like it! Remember to leave a review or two.

* * *

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile. You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, or the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, but I'll love them endlessly. You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you. You'll never treat yourself right, but darling I want to. And I'm in love with you and all these little things._

* * *

Entering the crowded ballroom, Hermione clutched onto her boyfriend's arm. Glancing around in a nervous manner, Draco's hush in her ear instantly calmed her down.

"And why do you seem so nervous? You're acting as if this is the first time you've ever been to a party Granger," Hermione rolled her eyes at his remark, tilting her head to look up at him in all of his beauty.

"I'm not nervous, per say. I just haven't been to a gathering like so in a while," she responded smoothly. In all honesty, Hermione was nervous. She hadn't been out in so long, let alone sport a dress of this nature. Looking down, she took another look at the ruby red silk material that hugged her body perfectly. It trailed along her hips, flaring out and flowing right down to her feet. Her hair had been left down, in loose waves that cascaded down her back which was partly bare due to the risqué slit down her spine. The sweetheart neckline grazed low, showing enough to leave most wordless. "Do I look alright, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, unable to mask the insecurity in her voice.

With that question, Draco stopped almost immediately. He turned slowly, looking at her as if she was utterly crazy. "Are you mad, woman? You don't look alright," Hermione's falter in her smile made Draco continue in a haste manner. "You look more than alright. You look stunning, and beautiful and I wouldn't be jumping to conclusions if I said I was the luckiest guy in this damned place," Draco picked up his step, waltzing her over towards a nearby table. A deep blush fell over Hermione's pale cheeks, causing her to smile widely at the man.

Seating themselves, Hermione almost instantaneously spotted Ron and Harry, immediately waving them over towards their table. "Ron, Harry!" Hermione grinned, standing up to give them hugs. In which Draco politely shook their hands. Draco still wasn't exactly fond of the two, in which they reciprocated the feelings but they did learn to put up with each other for Hermione's sake and after a while, it turned from a mutual disliking to a mutual appreciation of each other.

"Weaselbee, Potty," Draco nodded his head curtly, causing Ron to snort and roll his eyes and Harry to shake his head. Hermione groaned, smacking him on the arm.

"Must you continue to use such immature nicknames?" She questioned, crossing her arms across her exposed chest. Draco's eyes trailed towards her heaving chest, in which she cleared her throat in order to get his deluted attention once more.

"What can I say? The nicknames have grown on me," he shrugged, sitting himself back down. The golden trio followed his actions, sitting down and throwing themselves into an animated conversation where Draco lost himself within, deciding to leave them to that. Glancing around, he spotted an old friend, Pansy Parkinson. Whom he hadn't seen in ages.

"Granger, I'll be back in a bit, just off to say hi to some old friends," Draco nodded towards them, she waved him off, not breaking the conversation between her best friends. Draco strolled over to Pansy who was standing alone, on the edge of the dance floor, drink in hand.

"My, my, my. Do my eyes deceive me? Is it Mr. Draco Malfoy in the flesh?" Pansy pretended to swoon, fanning herself as she smirked over at Draco.

"Pansy," Draco replied enthusiastically, holding his arms open for a hug. Once they had hugged for a brief moment, and broke apart Draco continued, "You look amazing Pans."

Pansy only grinned, shrugging slightly as if in agreement with him. "Ahh, but when do I not?" Pansy joked, nudging him slightly. The two laughed in unison. "I see you're here with Granger," she pointed out, nodding towards Hermione who was still talking with the two, but looked slightly disoriented and distracted, throwing glances over at Pansy and Draco ever so often.

"Why, yes I am. We have been going out for quite some time. I'd say it's only proper if I took her to an event like this as my date, wouldn't you agree?" Draco asked politely, wondering if Pansy still had lingering feelings for him. Ever since he could remember, she had been trailing him like a puppy dog. It wouldn't surprise him if Pansy still had a juvenile crush on him.

Pansy only rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. What surprises me, is that you're still with her," Pansy then placed her hand on his forearm. "I wouldn't have pinned you to be one to want to settle down, let alone with someone as dull as Hermione Granger," Pansy took another long sip of her drink.

Draco cleared his throat, glancing down at her perfectly manicured nails that were secure around his arm. Sighing quietly, he simply shook his head. "You may think Granger is dull, and at times I must admit that she is," Draco started, then taking a quick glance over at a bush of hair rushing towards the table where Hermione was before. Squinting his eyes, and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he then made out the bush of hair that was fleeing from Pansy and him to be Hermione, who was now collecting her belongings. Quickly turning back to Pansy he finished off, "But every one is. They all have their dull moments. There's absolutely no one who's exhilarating all the time and I don't expect that of her. I myself, am very dull. When it comes to events like this, I'll be as dull as you can get. Granger's case, she's dull whenever she's been overworked. Although it's the little things that make me love her," Draco sighed, waving Pansy off with a flick of his wrist. "I bid you adieu Pansy," he muttered, nodding politely before walking over to Ron and Harry.

"Oi, where'd Granger go?" Draco asked, glancing around frequently.

"She floo'ed home. As would I, if my own boyfriend called me dull to the girl that's been pinning after him for Godric knows how long," Ron replied cocking an eyebrow at Draco who immediately felt his stomach pang.

"I'm off then," he merely said before rapidly flooing home to see Hermione perched upon the couch, out of her dress and back into her normal pyjamas. Simply reading a book, the only light on was the dim lamp nearby, giving her enough light to read properly. "Granger," Draco murmured, walking slowly and cautiously over to her. Waiting for some sort of hex to be thrown at him.

"Yes?" Hermione answered, not bothering to look up.

"You didn't stay long enough to let me finish," Draco moved closer, then seating himself down next to her, where she scooted farther away.

"Finish what?" Hermione asked, but before Draco could answer she continued on. "Oh, right. Finish telling Pansy Parkinson just how dull I was? Go on then, I'd love to hear it," Hermione slammed her book shut, her eyes glaring daggers at Draco. He squirmed uncomfortably, her dark – normally bright eyes boring into his.

Clearing his throat, Draco reached over to take her hand, but as expected she pulled it away with haste. "Like I said to Pansy, everyone's dull. There's no one in this world that does not have their dull moments. Even I, Draco Flawless Malfoy am dull!" Draco exclaimed, trying to joke around and shed light on the situation but only earned a roll of the eyes from the girl. "You're dull when you've been overworked, as expected. But to one bad thing, comes many more good things. It's the little things that I love about you Hermione," Draco smiled sincerely sensing the shock in her expression.

"You.. You just called me Hermione," she shook her head with disbelief.

"I did. Is there something wrong with that?" Draco asked, raising an arched eyebrow at her.

"N-no. It's just that I've never heard you call me that before," Hermione nodded, taking a momentary pause. "But what exactly are these little things that you love about me then?" Her cold, icy expression returned to it's rightful place.

"You know I'm not one to be all mushy with feelings but if you must know. I love the way your nose crinkles every time you laugh, I know you always try to cover it, but I think it's the cutest thing ever," Draco lightly tapped her nose.

"I love the way you sit up in bed for a good five minutes in the morning, just sitting. Doing nothing. Like sitting there wakes you up, before you actually get out of bed and start your morning." Hermione tried hiding her small smile, but did no justice.

"I love the way you always cover your eyes with your hand before you weigh yourself, scared of the outcome. But truth be told, you've got the most amazing body on this damned planet. And even though you're insecure about it, you shouldn't be," Draco moved closer, happy to see that she didn't move away.

"I love the way you let your hair fall in your face, and the way your eyebrows furrow whenever you're reading. I love how when you focus on your work, you always tap your foot. Although that may begin to get annoying to some, I always listen for the tap of your foot whenever I know you're working on something at home," Hermione glanced down at her foot, before looking up at him, her expression softened immensely.

"I love the way you curse like crazy whenever you try to cook, because we all know you can't," Draco then closed the space, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I even love the way you care for that retched cat of yours, because it shows me just how much of an amazing mother you'd be," Draco kissed her forehead, as she rested her head on his shoulder. Their bodies molding together perfectly.

"I love that bushy head of hair of yours. Even though I always make fun of it, I love your hair. I do. And you honestly don't need to spend hours in the morning just to fix it up. It's beautiful the way it is," Draco ran a hand through her hair.

"I love the way your hand is so small compared to mine. It's so soft, and warm and whenever it's in mine, everything feels right. Like our hands are puzzle pieces that solve all of our problems. That's why I always hold your hand whenever I'm mad or upset. Something as small as that, calms me down almost instantly," Draco used his free hand to grab onto her much smaller hand. He smiled at the girl, once he felt a reassuring squeeze.

"And I? Well, I love you. I love everything about you. I love you Hermione Granger, I love you," Draco repeated it over and over.

"That's the first time you've said that to me Draco," Hermione emphasized his name, smiling widely at the boy. "I love you too. And I'm sorry I overreacted," she murmured, burying her face in his neck.

Pulling her closer, and keeping his arm secure around her waist he smiled. Although most wouldn't understand how they worked together, Draco did completely. Their opposite personalities kept each other in check, and on their toes. But the qualities that they did share, helped their love grow stronger. The way they often got into arguments or got mad at each other, to Draco was healthy. A relationship that seems to have no problems whatsoever and is 'picture perfect' is the relationship with the most problems. Draco? Well he was absolutely content with his relationship, and intended on keeping it exactly the way it was.


End file.
